


Keys To The Kingdom Yet To Come

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Gen, Magic and Science, Oracles, Post-Apocalypse, Soul Bond, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended, and then put itself together again. Sam and Dean were born to protect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys To The Kingdom Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNSPRINGFLING 2015.
> 
> Thanks to thursdaysisters for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

It figures the base they have been searching for weeks is underground with the entrance disguised in the fucking dessert. Dean has to walk all the way there, leaving his precious baby behind and unattended, and he's really _not_ happy about it. It's supposed to be undetectable, only those within the organization knowing how to open the door and how to find their base. It's genius and foolproof, Dean's going to give them that.

However, nothing is out of reach when you can see every move and scenario before it happens. Dean finds the spot where the door should be, and taps over the sand with his foot the sequence he already knows will let him in. There's a whoosh, and then a hole swallowing the sand to show him a set of stairs.

Dean takes his sword as soon he lands on the metal floor of the high rise corridor, moving without making a single sound. A guard comes around the corner, and Dean anticipating what was going to happen, takes him down in a second. He follows the vivid map inside his head down the stairs and corridors, leaving a trail of dead bodies on his way. Somebody will soon figure out they are under attack, but if Dean is right— and he always is, he would had gotten to his objective by then.

The map takes him to the lowest level of the underground building. On his route, he takes a minute to leave a little explosive gift in the machine room of the building, before finally reaching his destiny. He's faced with rows upon rows of iron cells covering each side of the walls, and it's impossible to see what they contain. Good thing Dean already knows what door to open. He runs stealthily to the last door, and kneels to place a small explosive over the keyhole before moving a few steps away and blowing the door open with no more than the soft sound of metal giving in to the iron rotting chemicals.

Dean opens the door, and sighs. "Really?"

Sam smiles from the other side of the cell. "What took you so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe I decided to actually come up with a plan, instead of letting myself be captured by the enemy. Oh, and never mind that now they also know you're an oracle." Dean deadpans, voice laced with how annoyed he's feeling right now.

Sam walks out, and reaches to take the guns from each side of Dean's belt. "We're inside, aren't we?"

Dean glares at him. "Next time, at least let me know you're going to do something stupid like this."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "You _saw it_ coming."

Dean points a finger at him. "Don't use that as an excuse."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Can we get on with retrieving what we need, and then you can yell at me when we're out of here?" He starts walking towards the stairs, not waiting for an answer.

Dean huffs, and follows him. They climb back to the top, and make a left instead of taking the stairs to their freedom on the other side. Sam takes them through a maze of corridors, until the reach a tall wooden door.

"Everything else is metal, but the door guarding their precious weapon is wood?" Dean asks confused.

Sam opens the door easily, and inside the room there's the gold plaque with engraved runes they need to take back to the Five Elements temple, sitting right at the end.

"Okay, I don't get why nobody has been able to get the plaque before. This seems too easy." Dean moves to walk inside, but Sam stops him with his arm. And then Dean sees it; how every inch of the room is booby trapped, and the blood of the people before them who tried to take the plaque smeared all over the place. "Oh."

"Yeah, we should be really careful."

"Did you see how we can disable them?" Dean asks.

"That's why I wanted to be inside. They're using the rune's magic to block anything that can locate it from outside these walls. But once they brought me in, I could see everything, and pass this place's map to you." Sam grins, waiting for Dean to give in and admit Sam's way to infiltrate the base was brilliant.

Dean crosses his arms. "It was still a terrible way to do it," he says petulantly.

Sam ignores him in favor of tapping the wall with his fingers, until one tap comes back hollow. He gives a quick "See?" look to Dean, and then pushes the wood. The wood pops out, opening like a little window, and lets them see a panel with different colored wires connecting to different nodes. It looks very friggin' complicated, if you asked Dean.

"Geez, this is something." Sam says, awed. "I've seen this before only in pictures. Didn't think anybody would use it again." He rubs his chin with his hand, a sign that he's putting that big brain of his in overdrive and figuring out which wire to disconnect. "Okay, I just have to—" Sam cuts short, and glares at Dean who just pulled all the wires out with one tug. "That was unnecessary."

"Their alarm is about to blare in five minutes. We don't have the time for you to geek out about their technology."

Dean runs inside the room, slowly takes the plaque, and slides it in to the pouch that Sam already has open waiting for it.

The alarm starts blaring over the heads, red light flashing, as a voice commands the soldiers to trap the intruders.

"Alright, time to go." Sam announces unhelpfully, attaching the pouch to his chest.

They rush their way back through the maze, and as soon they step outside of it the attacks starts and they're swamped with soldiers trying to take them down. Sam shoots with both of his guns, soldiers going down from the deadly bullets they barely manage to register is coming before they're lying in a pool of their blood; Sam's a fast shooter, and he _never_ misses. Dean slides under the crowd, slicing legs with his sword as he goes, and then stands in the other side, effectively trapping the soldiers between him and Sam, and lets his sword deflect the bullets shot at him, as he cuts and tears through flesh.

"Uh, Sam we kinda need to get out soon." Dean yells, between the sound of shooting guns and pained grunts.

"I know!" Sam answers, kicking one of the soldiers over the railing. They don't have to say anything else, both already with the knowledge of which path will secure they both come out alive from this. Sam goes first, making himself a way towards the stairs. Once he's climbed half of them, he then shoots down to clear the path for Dean. The soldiers that are still left run for cover, shooting back blindly. Dean takes a smoke grenade out of his belt pouch, and rolls it on the metal floor, the smoke making it hard to see or breathe for the soldiers. When Dean's foot is finally in the first step, Sam climbs the rest, and turns to pull Dean out as soon he's sitting in the sand.

They start running fast, gunning to find some cover.

"Aw, crap." Dean says, just as the floor shakes and the first ball of fire comes out exploding from the door they just came out.

"Keep running." Sam shouts, as the sand starts to cave in, following their steps dangerously close.

"This was the stupidest idea ever!" Dean complains, before they are both being swallowed by the flying sand.

The floor stops shaking a few minutes later, the thundering sound of the explosion a whisper now, while the fire flows up towards the sky in a cloud of sand and black smoke.

Sam digs himself out of the sand, getting his knees under him as he coughs. Dean is lying on his back next to him, arms and legs open like a starfish as he pants for air. He hears Sam grunt, followed by letting himself fall on his back.

"I hate you." Dean grumps.

"You'll get over it." Sam retorts easily.

 

~*~

Everybody knows there's an oracle at hand. Everybody wants that power for themselves to conquer in a world were only the strongest can survive. Future oracles learned to be careful and keep their powers hidden. It worked most of the time— other times, if the person looking to catch the oracle was too desperate, they would find a way to locate it.

Until now, because no matter what magic they use, they can't locate the new oracle. Sam has this theory that maybe they cancel out each other's ethereal energy, which is what is used to locate someone or an object with mystical powers. Dean literally fell sleep half through his explanation, so he doesn't remember anything else Sam said. But whatever it is, it has been working for them, and Dean would like to keep it that way. It's a relief that the only people who knew about Sam are dead, otherwise they would be in deep shit.

The priests residing in the Five Elements temple are very grateful to have the plaque back to where it belongs next to the other pieces, and won't cause any harm. They get a bag of gold and some great food for the road for all their troubles. It makes the whole ordeal a little bit worth it in Dean's opinion; the sand in places he can't even reach, does not.

"If I see another desert will be too soon." Dean whines once they're back in the car.

Sam chuckles. "For a tough dude, you complain a lot about tiny speckles of sand."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Don't wanna hear you complain when we get to work in a swamp again."

Sam pulls a face. "We're not working in a swamp again."

"Says you."

"I hope not." Sam wishes, disgusted. He then looks at Dean, and there must be something in his face because he feels Sam shift, sitting straighter. "Yelling-at-me time?"

Dean glances at him for a minute before going back to the road. "I meant it, Sammy." He states, serious. "Don't do something like that again."

Sam scratches the bridge of his nose, a tell for when he's feeling guilty. "Dean…"

"I know you think that because we can see what's coming we're invincible. But as soon I saw they were going to take you, I was scared and—"

"I knew you were going to find me. What's the big deal?"

"If I had pulled that shit you would be biting my head off right now." Dean asserts, and can't help his triumphant smile when Sam's mouth curves down because Dean just threw the truth at him.

Sam sighs, defeated. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Dean glances at him suspiciously. "You're actually apologizing? Are you really my snotty pain in the ass little brother?"

"Shut up."

"So, we're clear?"

"Zero crazy stunts. Keep our secret. Got it."

"Good." Dean slaps Sam's thigh playfully. "You owe me a pie, bitch."

"What? Why?"

"Uh, for saving your ass?"

"I didn't need saving, it was all part of my plan." Sam argues, and they keep arguing all the way to finding a diner, where Sam ends up buying Dean pie anyways.

When nations went to war, and destroyed the planet in the process, a new civilization was born years later. A society where technology and magic entwines perfectly, and that saw the need to call back the powers of those that have eyes that can see beyond of what's in front of them, to stop destruction at such a scale from happening again. Since then oracles are born every century— a human that can see every possible future, with the power to take whichever future it desires without causing a ripple in time.

But sometimes, in very rare occasions, an oracle's soul becomes two and it's born in a set of brothers just like them.

**~Fin~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
